Accompanied to Hell
by Dominion of Shadows
Summary: John and Amanda are the punishers of the wrong. But are they alone in such an act?
1. The Conversation

**Accompanied to Hell**

**Chapter 1: The conversation**

Shadowed by the shadows. Kept in total darkness. A cloaked figure relentlessly marches onwards and onwards, following the pig-masked figure that had captured a weak and helpless kid named Marcus, and then spat him back out of the lair armless. He wouldn't stop until he had his way.

He continuously hunted her down, watching CCTV footage which was secretly hidden, tracking old footprints that seemed unnatural enough for the police to forget. He hunted endlessly.

Eventually his search ended. He could find no more clues and it seemed as if his trail would end in tears and a waste of time. He lay down his head to rest that night and when he arose the next morning he didn't recognise his surroundings. He still lay in his bed but the room was different and the lighting and furniture was all abnormally old and dusty. He sat up and looked around for a while nervously as he questioned himself how it could have happened. And the steel door that bound him to his new found chamber creaked open and slowly but surely an old, grey haired man came waddling in with a machine next to him which was attached to him by thin tubes passing through liquids and medications. The old man spoke as the stranger looked at him in fear and nervousness.

"_Hello Jason. I've noticed you have been following Amanda around. Why do I get the feeling you have been doing that in a search to find me through more than just mere curiosity or coincidence?"_

Jason looked at the old man whilst he waited for his answer. He then allowed a dark and meaningful grin crawl across his cheeks as he begins his answer

"_Hehehe, you are correct, sir. I have been tracking you down and it most certainly isn't for curiosity. Instead, I have an offer to make you"_

The old man listens as he is surprised as he has never heard this before

"_I have recently been seeing the mark of jigsaw piece carved out of a rare number of people's backs. All of which, I regret to tell you, are the same people I have seen a certain woman in a pig mask kidnap"_

The old man is now anxious to see whether Jason is a cop intent on killing him or if he wants something more

"_But I have one simple question for you, John"_

At the surprise of Jason knowing the old mans name, John tilts his head down, smiles at the ground and whilst his head remains in that position he asks Jason what might that question be

"_Did they deserve what they were given? Did they all deserve the punishment you put them through; the pain, the suffering, the tests and judgements of their own life's worth?"_

For a second John thought and then he raised his head and said to Jason confidently "_Indeed they did, Jason, they had wasted their, occasionally by mistreating others or themselves for reasons that seem to minor to bring to such circumstances, circumstances that they caused upon themselves_"

Jason's head lowered into the position's John's was a few seconds beforehand as he whispered unto himself "_I_ _thought so_"

"_Why do you ask such a question, Jason_?" John muttered in a curious tone of voice

"_Because I wish to help_" Jason's head rose up to look straight at the sickly old man as John peered at Jason in surprise. What could this man be thinking?!


	2. The preparation

**Accompanied to Hell**

**Chapter 2: The Preparation**

For a moment John stood before Jason, curious as to what he was thinking before beginning to maniacally laugh a little before asking Jason

"_And what exactly is your influence as to join me and Amanda's little task then?"_

Jason stood; his muscled arms slowing to a stop like pendulums of two slowly dying grandfather clocks. His face remained with his grimacing grin staring at John with a look of pure darkness. There was barely a light in the room except a single, dimmed light-bulb on the roof which barely reached John, and yet none of them even cared enough to pay any attention to it.

"_You see John, I, much like yourself, believe that those who have ruined or destroyed their life or the lives of others should be punished. However sometimes these crimes against life's worthiness go under the radar which is the law and police authority…"_

He stands straight, toe-to-toe with John and says it straight to the old mans face

"_And I stand before you, John, as a believer of your ways. Show me how to punish those that have wronged themselves and allow me to assist you in showing them how much their lives are truly worth!"_

He looked at the old man as if to tell him he wouldn't stop 'til he said yes. Then, to Jason's surprise, the old man softly closed his eyes and nodded slightly. He opened his eyes back up, smiled at Jason, and then softly muttered to him.

"_Perhaps you may be of used to me after all. Meet me tonight at 10pm in the main room"_

John begins to leave and Jason stands there in front of his bed. He turns to lie down before John says to him whilst standing in the doorway

"_Oh, and one more thing, if you're late tonight, Jason, It'll be game over"_

Jason pondered over the old man's words for a while and then laid himself to a temporary rest.

Jason eyes suddenly shot open as he looked at the old and decrepit clock John conveniently placed next to Jason's bed. 9:45PM. He had only 15 minutes to find the main room. When he did find it he found 3 empty chairs around an old, dusty, blood stained table. He pulled a chair out and sat down, soon after him was John who sat opposite Jason.

"_Allow me to be brief with you Jason" _The old man commenced

"_You're little speech last night did impress me. You haven't played any of my games and yet you seem to understand what it means to hand justice out to those who need it so desperately, which is why I have allowed you to come and meet me here tonight. If you truly wish to prove your worth and also to follow and assist my cause, then you must play one of my games first"_

Inside Jason dreaded those words, he knew they normally meant people being the closest man has ever come to death without truly dying, and yet somehow he seemed reassured that he would not be the one placed in such a pool of pain. He lowered his head and allowed John to continue

"_This game, luckily for you, does not involve you being through what the people on the outside deserve. Your game is a simple search and retrieve task."_

Jason's heart stopped racing as Amanda, unmasked, slowly walked into the room and sat next to Jason. She didn't look at Jason; instead she stared right into the eyes of her master as John continued

"_You will accompany Amanda tonight, and your task will result in you retrieving me a new player to my game. Another way to put it is to find a new student to learn my lessons of life"_

Jason almost felt excited whereas Amanda was so used to it she didn't even seem phased by the old man's words. John slowly crept his hand under the table to bring unto the meeting a yellow folder with two names on it. Jason and Amanda. Amanda's name seemed well printed onto the envelope whilst Jason's was almost scribbled and written quickly, as if John wrote it at the last moment before the meeting had started. He emptied its contents and allowed them to scatter themselves across the table as both Jason and Amanda glanced over it all; finding 3 photographs, all of the same man. Two documents were also found and also 1 note which looked like it was soaked in the rain. The only significance of the note was that the note, unlike the documents, was written in blood and not ink.

"_The man you are investigating is a man known a Logan Pearce. A gun merchant and former drug dealer to any and all possible sellers. Your task is simple; find Logan and bring him to me"_

Both of John's listeners nodded their heads and stood up, they walked down the corridor, footsteps in harmony, as Amanda sarcastically asked Jason "You ready to have some fun?"

"Hah, more than you may expect" Jason replied in a voice which sounded confident enough to even surprise Amanda.

Amanda slowly slipped her pig mask on as she wondered how Jason will manage without a mask yet.

"Hey, you need some help getting a mask or something?" She asked him

"No thanks" he replied as he raided his jacket pocket a pulled out a large grey hair covered mask of his own and continued; "Let's just say my father was a wolf hunter"

He slid the mask made of what was once his fathers prey and what is now Jason's disguise as the incredible steel door slid open, and then, without a sound, into the night the pig and wolf went.


	3. The Entrapment

**Accompanied To Hell**

**Chapter 3: The Entrapment**

As the dice rolled down onto the table surrounded by smoke fours figures; the creators of the smoke, began to tense up and when the dice landed as snake eyes the snake of the group stood up and walked off. Logan Pearce, otherwise known to his drug dealing colleagues as Snake Eyes, closed the door and dragged himself down the corridor towards the stairs and away from the game of smoke and bills. He slowly went upstairs, took a dreary and unwilling left turn and outside into the night. Closing the door behind him he stood against the wall and lit himself a fresh cigar, oblivious to what was literally right round the corner.

A few seconds after the cigar was lit and whilst he began to smoke it he saw at the corner of his eyes a pig masked figure standing at the corner. He stared at the figure right back as if to mentally ell it to let him be. It didn't budge.

"Hey, you got problem, punk?" Logan spoke to the figure, and the figure spoke no words in return.

Logan eventually begun to walk forward and before he even made it half way between his previous position and the pig, suddenly he felt something – someone – jump out from behind him and then, he was awake for no longer.

As he awoke he found himself bound and gagged to a large, wooden bed. It may have resembled a Stone Age surgical table; if you exclude the solid stainless steel shackles attached to both his arms and both his legs to each corner of the table. He attempted to call for help, but thanks to the gag his attempts were useless. A moment later 2 figures walked into the room. The pig from the street; walking slowly and silently towards the left side of Logan's new bed. Again he attempted to shout, this time his voice of rage was aimed at the pig masked figure, but once again his attempts were useless so he eventually gave up. Simultaneously as the captured snake tries to cry for help, another entered the room. This time a much taller and more well built figure wearing a grey wolf mask. Standing at the opposite side of Logan's bed from the pig, a feint and slightly husky voice spoke from outside

"_I see you have delivered what was asked. Congratulations"_

Both the wolf and pig turned to the door and gently nodded their heads before anybody could be seen standing there, until he arrived. An old, shadowed man came creeping into the room and sat at the bottom of the snake's bed between his two henchmen. He waited until Logan had locked eyes with Mr Kramer and then, without hesitation, he spoke:

"_Hello Logan. I noticed that you haven't changed since I last met you. You do remember me, don't you Logan?"_

Suddenly Logan had flashbacks of a hooded figure asking for directions to the bus-stop and Logan's reaction being nothing less than an enraged voice shouting sheer abuse at him, being of no use to the hooded man whatsoever. Logan took a second look at John and realised he was that figure. John realised this

"_Ahh, so you do remember, I did not simply ask you randomly, Logan I asked you because I knew of your crimes in this world and if you had answered me politely enough what will be happening next may have been easier for you. You failed"_

Logan began to slightly panic as John muttered to the pig and wolf

"Plan what you will and confront me about the plans before we begin"

Once again the pig and wolf both nodded and John slowly left the room. With Logan screaming and panicking on the table the wolf jolted forward and planted four rock solid knuckles between the snake's eyes; knocking him out cold for hours.

After that both Amanda and Jason removed their masks and shut the door behind them leaving Logan, unconscious, in pitch back. Amanda looked over at Jason and smiled slightly and then softly asked him

"How you liking the job so far?"

"What job?" Jason said confused "This isn't a job; it's more of a way of life for the three of us now"

Amanda sniggered slightly as she walks on until they both a wall plagued with tools and implements used namely for one simple action; destruction!

"I'll tell you what then" Amanda stood stationary as John got to work finding his tools "I'll let you come with some idea's for this job, and I'll make sure Logan has no way out"

Without even glancing an eye towards Amanda John continues to find his tools whilst grinning darkly and says to her "You won't be disappointed" he looks over at Logan's steel door and begins to maniacally laugh slightly and finishes his sentence "And neither will he!"


End file.
